


Attack on the Brothers

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play makes Zabuza a horny alpha. But his brother and his lover decides to crash the rare weekend when both him and Haku are off of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on the Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I am really trying to get out some of the works that I have and to steadily update College Daze (there is so much going on with that one). Anyway I have this sitting in my fan fiction folder so here you go, I hope you all enjoy it! In my opinion theres just not enough of these guys.

Zabuza wanted to kick his brother’s ass. He had arrived with his lover and destroyed his plans for a rare weekend getaway with his own omega.

Kisame had officially cock blocked him and it had taken every ounce of brotherly love not to jump and strangle his taller and more muscular little brother.

As he sat back in his leather lazy boy and drank on his bud light lime he observed his little brother who laid sprawled out on the leather couch, his beer bottle drained and his body drained from driving down to Florida.

Itachi had slept the entire way and as he got to the house he’d swept away his little Haku. Grumbling and taking another long drink Zabuza checked the clock again, they had been gone all day and now he had to amuse himself by watching the playoffs.

He couldn’t sleep, Itachi and Haku together was a force. They were both long haired beauties that were often mistaken for women they were so damn pretty. Them out shopping (without their alphas) was in his eyes a dangerous thing. But Itachi was sinister, he commanded respect and he knew Haku would be safe. 

Checking his phone and glancing at the time again, Zabuza groaned. He finished off his beer and throwing a glance at his brother again he cleaned up all the trash and covered his brother with a throw. 

Deciding to shower, he stripped and went into their bathroom. He could smell Haku’s favorite fragrance and it made him miss his little lover even more. The scent of vanilla mint curling in his nose and he growled before getting in the mottled glass shower. The cream and tan tiles soothing and the rain showerhead pouring down on him feeling great.

Usually he showered with Haku and turned on all the heads, they had the 360 heads installed and he was planning on fucking his little minx up against that glass wall. 

Shaking his head, he soaped up and rinsed off, the steam curling around him and making the air muggy. 

Stepping out he dried off and oiled his body. Drying his hair, he thought he heard the door close. 

Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked back into the den, where he was blindfolded and his hands were tied, “What the f-!” and his mouth was wrapped close as well.

He felt himself be tied down on a bed but he could faintly smell his brother who had to be lying next to him.

Growing angry the big oaf didn’t even have a chance, he;d been so heavily sleeping.

“Shhh you big bad alpha, giggle, it’s just us.” He heard Haku say. 

“You made it so easy for me, Zabuza-san. How lucky for me to find you with just a towel on.” Itachi purred right into his ear. 

Jolting as he felt long fingers caress his cock through the towel. He moaned panicking a little when he realized what they were doing. 

A long time ago when they had all first got together to hang out, they had gotten high together and the night turned up in a foursome. It had been fantastic but it was against the nature of alphas to willingly do this and the next day the two alpha brothers had fought because of the linger scents on each other’s mates.

Now it seems like the two had been planning this together. He wanted to be able to see, touch and fuck properly. He wanted to taste and to pleasure the omega on his lap. 

“Kisame-saaannn, you feel so big.” He heard Haku moan and it made him snarl. 

But Itachi was displeased and Zabuza discovered this when he felt the sharp slap across his cheek. 

“Your current concern is me. Do not make me punish you Zabuza-san.” He heard the low sensual voice of his brother’s lover. 

Zabuza felt the rush of cool air across his cock, the towel whipped open. He only had a minute to recognize that before the head of his dick was caressed by puffy and wet lips, suctioning around the head like the puckered rim of a wet hole. 

His body tensed, Itachi had swirled his tongue under the mushroomed head. He nipped and licked and suckled all over his cock. He lathered it with saliva and abandoned it to suckle at his balls. Itachi sucked one then the other into his mouth, he then held them both there and it was the press of a thin thumb against his prostrate from the outside that made his body seize teetering him close to the edge.

Itachi pulled away, “No no, not yet Zabuza-san, we’re just getting started.”

Once again feeling the cold rush of air on his dick, he was blinded by the intensity of the light when Itachi removed his blindfold. 

“I want you to see, to see me swallow you, to see me gag on your cock. To see how badly I want this. Bit I want you to see Haku too, to see him be a slut for your brother’s cock, I want you to see him brutally fucked by your brother and how he comes on that cock without touching himself. I want you to see me and fuck me and watch as my …tight…wet…pink… hole devours …you and how I make you come deep inside…. of…me.”  
Zabuza’s eyes had widened impossibly, his cock throbbed and dribbled pre-cum, his heart beat hard, his nose flared and saliva dripped to the corners of his mouth. 

Itachi was dressed in a matching black crop top and boy shorts, his tail and ears released. He had let his hair flow down his back, his lips were swollen and they glistened pink. 

His eyes glanced to his right and saw Haku in a white outfit like Itachi, his ears and tail also out. He felt his bloodlust pumping, the thought that there were two omegas to fuck screaming at him. Haku was on Kisame’s lap. The other alpha’s eyes a shimmering silver, Kisame was desperately biting through his gag.

A tight grip on his cock had him rushing his eyes back to the dangerous beauty that was Itachi. 

“Did you forget already?” Itachi asked and then proceeded to swallow his cock deep down that tight throat. Itachi fucked his mouth onto his cock, Zabuza’s body strained. Veins popped along his neck as the urge to come once again crashed down, it was when Itachi swallowed and hummed around him that he began thrusting into that throat. He gazed down at the omega, locking eyes and he saw the enjoyment that Itachi had in doing this. 

Haku suddenly cried out, and he was thrown on the bed next to Zabuza. Kisame had chewed through the gag in his mouth and had used his claws to cut through the ones binding his wrist. 

He stalked over and pulled the little omega by his high ponytail, shoving his cock at Haku’s lips. 

Itachi had pulled off his cock and was now standing behind his mate. He trailed his hands over Kisame and Zabuza realized how great they looked beside each other. He watched as Itachi whispered something his his brother’s ear and his brother glanced at him before focusing back on Haku. Itachi then stepped away and crawled to faced Haku on the bed.

They kissed and together they suckled at Kisame’s cock, who threw his head back and groaned. Zabuza took his brother’s example and clawed and chewed through his bindings as well.

He needed to be deep inside someone, and he need to show Itachi who he’s been playing with. 

Kisame saw him and sent him a smirk and he returned the expression. 

Kisame curled his hand into Haku’s hair and held him tight as Zabuza crept behind Itachi and grabbed him and dragged him back.

Itachi was startled and could only submit as Zabuza flipped him onto his hands and knees, Itachi faced his lover and Haku. 

Zabuza pulled that bubbled ass up and spread the long modelesque legs, he kept a hand on Itachi’s nape, pushing his head down into the sheets.   
He knew that Kisame was usually gentle with his lover, but Zabuza was different he and Haku loved rough sex and it was on rare occasion when they just took things slow. 

That was where he and Kisame differed. Their cocks were about the same size, Kisame was thicker and slightly longer, but Zabuza’s was curved.

Grasping Itachi’s cheeks he spread them to find that the omega was leaking, the hole tight and pink, smooth and hairless. 

Zabuza kissed there, feeling the full body shudder, he licked around the entrance and teased the omega with small insertions of his tongue. 

Itachi was gasping by the time Zabuza decided to take pity, half of his face was wet, tears of pleasure wetting the bed. Zabuza slid his tongue deep into Itachi drawing out a long loud moan, he then allowed his tongue to morph, the long canine version reaching even deeper inside and at that Itachi let out a muffled scream. 

Zabuza brutally tongued Itachi flicking his tongue all around the juicy hole, the omega’s juices running down his chest.

Seeing Itachi clench his hands in the sheets and his tail high in the air, Zabuza felt pride in how he was making the omega desperate. 

Withdrawing his tongue, “Now now Itachi-san, wasn’t this what the two of you wanted.”

He grabbed Itachi’s hair and pulled his face up and kissed him hard and deep. Itachi could taste himself on Zabuza’s tongue. When Zabuza pulled away, Itachi bit his bottom lip, “I need it Zabuza-san.”

Zabuza growled, but Haku’s high pitched whining distracted them, Kisame had him seated on his cock, the small omega stretched and bouncing on Kisame’s big cock. Zabuza moaned knowing how that plump ass smacked down on his thighs when Haku rode him, how he was an unnaturally wet omega who was always tight. How Haku loved to be fucked hard and deep, stretched wide around his cock. 

Zabuza found himself smacking the cheeks of Itachi and teasingly rubbing the head of his throbbing cock against the tight heat that was beckoning to him. 

Itachi moaned thrusting his hips back, starving for a cock to fill him and breed him. 

Zabuza obliged him thrusting inside Itachi and pulling his hair at the same time. Itachi screamed, eyes rolled back and body shivering from a premature orgasm as Zabuza’s curved cock thrust inside of him and stroked along his spot. 

Grinning Zabuza began pounding into Itachi working to pull another orgasm out of the omega. Zabuza always brought his partners to orgasm without them touching their cock. 

Itachi could only take the thrusts, he felt like the alpha’s cock would soon pop through his cervix and into his womb with the force behind the thrust. Zabuza let go of his hair and Itachi dug his head down into the sheets. 

Zabuza growled behind him and gripped the cheeks of his ass as he drilled into him. 

The slick slide in and out of his hole squelched and on each pull outwards globs of slick escaped making a mess between them. 

“Itachi what do you want…”

“I-I want you…ahhh.. to ….to…. fuck me,….breed me…. Mm fill me up and use me.” 

Gritting his teeth Zabuza picked up the omega and leaned him back into his chest, Itachi arms came up and wrapped around his neck. 

Zabuza lifted Itachi up and down on his cock, going deeper grinding up and he bit lightly into the pale neck presented.

“I-I’m cumming!” Itachi screeched, and Zabuza in turn order him to cum. When Itachi came, his cum shot out arching out and bits landed on Haku’s thigh stretched out in front of him. 

It drew out Zabuza’s orgasm as well, the tightly clenching channel pulling his orgasm out, pulling the cum out of him and forcing him to pump the omega full, distending his flat stomach.

When Zabuza finished, he drew out and laid Itachi alongside Haku.

Getting off the bed, he caught his brothers eyes. 

“What a mess hmm?” Kisame said a small smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, look at em, knocked out after all that damn planning.”

“We enjoyed it though.”

Zabuza grinned in response.

“How about we plan our revenge.” Kisame asked before they went to get towels to clean themselves and their scheming omegas up.


End file.
